Tera Union
Tera Union Description Tera Union is a large fortified expedition that has formed into a town on the southern edge of the continent of Zan’deil. It began as a unified effort featuring many of the world's nations, including the Kingdom of Ania, the Westlands and New Blarek, Emperor’s Peak, Corsenth, the elves of Leng, and others. It is the first major establishment of outside forces on Zan’deil in modern memory. History In 946 AoM a distress signal was reportedly received by many of the rulers presiding over the strongest positions of power on Dromaria. Within days of receiving this information, many of these lands began to form a sort of tenuous alliance to determine the source of the signal. Before long a unified effort between the Kingdom of Ania, the city-states of New Blarek, the dragons of Emperor’s Peak, the Esh Republic, and the elves of Leng formed a coalition of power, sending an expedition to the untamed wilds on the continent of Zan’deil. Within six months of the distress signal, a small settlement had been established on the southern edges of the continent. This settlement became known as Tera Union, named as symbol of the work being done on behalf of all people and nations. Since this time, groups have been sent out further inland to try and determine the source of the beacon and if anything can be done to aid those seeking help. Geography The settlement of Tera Union is positioned on the far southern coast of Zan’deil along the Gyre Ocean. A large wall has been constructed around the town for defensive measures, leaving the south protected by cliff faces and the open water. It is on the edge of a large swamp called The Bastard Bog by the settlers. Union is also near The Eldress, a tributary river that empties into the ocean. The southern coast of Zan’deil is a temperate environment prone to flooding and extreme heat. To the east of Union is a large swath of mud-cracked plains, mostly unexplored by the expedition. The town itself is separated into five different major locations. There is the wall that surrounds the outer edges. Moving toward the center of the town proper is where the various establishments and homes of the citizens now stand. On the eastern edge of Union is the elven district, surrounded by a small grove of trees. Farther to the southern portion of town is the independently walled bastion of Pathriam, holding the major military implements and troops. And in the south west portion, on the edge of the cliff, is the now re-established garrison, bearing the magical statue of the Bastion Greenman. Government A small council of appointed individuals rule over the day to day operations of the Union expedition. It is their purpose to maintain supplies, safety, and to oversee the full operation of those who reside in the settlement. Each representative nation and faction that contributed to the funding and power behind the expedition have representation on the council. These positions are capable of being changed through a declaration from the proper channels. As part of the expedition, the various guilds that work as points of operation around Dromaria have been called on for specific aid. These guilds have sent their own representatives as part of special contracts to fulfill necessary requirements within Union and beyond into the wilds of Zan’deil. While these individuals operate under the guidance of the small council, they have more independence than other civilians of the town. Inhabitants The expedition sent to Union came with the distinct purpose of answering a call for help.The first two groups that came to Zan'deil were sent to help establish the settlement. They consisted of warriors, builders, and sailors, with skills that would help to adapt to the harsh conditions of the land. Due to the estimated length of time of the expedition, many of those who came to Zan’deil were seeking shelter or escape from pressures at home. A wide variety of races came from the different lands, with humans and elves being in the majority. Now, after numerous additional arrivals, Tera Union holds a wide variety of citizens. Most are laborers and skilled militia, serving their roles in the settlement. Statesman, politicians, and prolific spellcasters also reside here. Very few families are seen in Union, with only a few children being present. The citizens find themselves in the unique position of a brand new settlement, with a sense of pride and purpose from the creation of the town they live in. Culture The population comes from all corners of the world, blending many aspects of different cultures. Celebrations of all different varieties are currently mixed, whenever there is time to do so. Most of the common guard and laborers that make up the majority of the citizens, tend to congregate within the town proper, or within the garrison on the coast near the Bastion Greenman. Industry Tera Union’s status as a new location has given it very little time to establish a true industry. All of the current resources have been put to use building the town itself and survival. With the recent addition of more ships, and the use of an old logging camp farther upriver, some of that may change. Religion The goddess Serithell and the goddess Narwel are the two most represented deities within the confines of Union. Serithell’s presence is ever felt within the elven district, especially near her anointed temple. Narwel is the guiding force of most everyone who makes their living at sea, and the expedition has called heavily on her blessing. Small shrines to the goddess can be found all along the southern coast of the town. In addition there is a small all purpose place of worship where small shrines to various gods have been setup. See Also